


Letters To Rai Senpai

by DragonWarrior07



Category: Original Work
Genre: Not it's just letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/pseuds/DragonWarrior07
Summary: I dont even know? I just really, really feel like writing this.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YOrememberme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOrememberme/gifts).



September 8, 2020

Dear Rai senpai,

May this letter find you in good health and spirit. It's silly I know, but I promise it won't be too much time consuming or disturbing :)

I'd hate to distract yourself from your studies, especially when you're so dedicated and focused. 

But then, I really wanted to talk to you too, so I thought this method would work? Might work?

It's nothing special, just a series of weekly letters, maybe you can read them in your weekends? 

I can't access my mail account rn, else I'd love to be your mail pal but this way sounds pretty good to me. You don't have to comment or reply back if you're busy though, I'd hate to be a distraction ♡

22 days... not even a month... I just know you for 22 days but you are already one of my favourite people I met. Thank you so much for everything.

With love,

ShiShi~

(P.S. I hope you rest well, and stay hydrated and eat your meals on time ♡ hugs to you)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senpai... there's a surprise for you at the end! Please see it~ :)

11 September 2020

Dear Rai senpai,

May this letter find you in good health and spirit. How are you doing? How's your studies going? How's your health? How did your conference on 10th go? Are you sleeping/resting well? Staying hydrated? Eating 3 meals a day?

Honestly, on 9th morning, when I discovered you haven't deleted your blog, I was soooo happy and grateful. I can't really express how good I felt back then because it felt like a sign that you may return back someday. Meeting you was my greatest pleasure in Tumblr and I'm thanking my lucky stars for it since now. ~~And out of happiness and nostalgia I may or may not have spammed our message thread :)~~

I've news for you too: Bad news is, I couldn't stick with my word and good news is I went back to my blog haha. I couldn't really stay away from Hiyori, I guess. 

Also, I'm just repeating I guess, but I AM MISSING YOU SO MUCH. Tumblr feels so empty without you. I miss you very, very much. 

I hope your studies are going well, and you're achieving your goals WITHOUT being too hard on yourself? :) Also, totally random questions (if you're free ofc, totally ignore them if you aren't...)

1\. What's your favourite thing to wear?

2\. What's the best thing that happened this week?

I hope you won't mind a letter on 14th September (Sousuke's birthday haha) because I've something to say... 

Stay well and safe, drink lots of water, eat proper meals and rest well. All the best to you~ 

(Also, can I just say, your comments make my day, really, really, really :)

P.S.

[Here's the surprise for you~ I was missing you so much...](https://www.canva.com/design/DAEHf4N0Qm0/j54N5dQHgEiJxEPFg3Wmug/view?utm_content=DAEHf4N0Qm0&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=publishsharelink)


	3. Sousuke's Birthday Letter

Dear Rai senpai,

I'm really sorry for this extra letter this week but then, it's our Sou-chan's birthday... (I promise I won't take much time :) 

[Here's a little Sousuke's reminder for you~](https://www.canva.com/design/DAEHupWJkTw/_0vLez9TSVP8hMoCZNAtgA/view?utm_content=DAEHupWJkTw&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=homepage_design_menu)

And, as Sousuke worried us sick there's something I wanted to tell you... Your goals matter. Your studies matter. But YOU MATTER MORE THAN ANYTHING~

You're always so dedicated, and focused and hardworking, that I can't help but worry about your health. But I believe you with my whole heart that you'd take care of yourself too... Yet another reminder for you to rest properly, eat in times, stay hydrated and doing something you love~ 

You're forever my favourite senpai~!

With love and hugs,

ShiShi

(P.S. also, you know what...? I started an art blog in Tumblr :) And if I ever go over the top or start annoying you or bothering you, would you please tell me? I won't mind I promisee :))


	4. Chapter 4

23 September 2020

Dear Rai-senpai.

May this letter find you in good health and spirit. How are you doing? How's your health? How's your studies? Are you liking your online classes?

This weekend, I wasn't home, I'm sorry :( But I missed you sooo much... Oh, by the way, I found two songs that always remind me of you: [this English song](https://youtu.be/cPyovQwFmhE) (I know, the real message is a tribute, but I prefer to think about it as the time when we'd meet again 'one glorious day') and[ this Japanese song](https://youtu.be/eg65SbqmT0s) And, I realised, I don't really know your musical taste yet? :( If you don't mind me asking, what type of songs do you like to hear? Which language? What's your favourite song? Favourite singer? 

I can't wait for the day we can talk again like older times... 

Stay well, take care, stay hydrated, rest well and may you remain happy always <3

Lots of love,

ShiShi


	5. Chapter 5

30 September 2020

Dear Rai senpai,

May this letter find you in good health and spirit. How are you doing? How is your health? Is your cold alright now? Did you rest well?

A biiig hug to you, I miss you so much :<

From tomorrow, October will start... so I guess, your Uni would reopen too? Are you ready? When will it reopen? 

Also, guess what...? We downloaded our first art app in mobile so I can get along with digital art too. Um, if you don't mind, sometimes, when you're free would you please send me a picrew of yourself? :) 

How was the week? 

Take care, stay hydrated, rest well and I hope you remain safe and happy <3

With love,

ShiShi~

(P.S. beware... when you'd rejoin Tumblr, your notification box may or maynot be flooded with tags :') 


	6. Happy Birthday Rai senpai!!

9 November, 2020  
Dear Rai senpai,  
May this letter find you in good health and spirit. How are you doing? How's your family? How's your health? Did Uni start?  
I'm really sorry for being infrequent. Things are a bit tough for me, with exams so soon and tons left to do and then teachers piling on projects...   
But today... well, every thing else can wait! It's your birthday!!

Happiest birthday to you! Age is just a number but I hope all the best things come to you in your life!! ([I've still made a post on Tumblr](https://shyzzn-in-sygnntt.tumblr.com/post/634272729611272192/happy-birthday-rai-senpai-yorememberme-its) :) 

I really miss you, I don't know what to say... >//<)

Lots of love and hugs to you~

ShiShi (and LingLing wishes you happiest birthday too!)


End file.
